


i like (you)

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I like…” He waits and hears his heart thump louder and louder. “...this book.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	i like (you)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I posted anything mayukuro so here’s a drabble. Inspired by a [Korean comic](http://goongdingy.tumblr.com/post/123517484381/).

**i.**

“Mayuzumi-san.”

Mayuzumi lifts an eyebrow, tearing his gaze away from his light novel to look at his companion across him. Pale hands hold a book thicker than his before putting down on the table. 

“I like…” Kuroko whispers so softly that he would have missed it if he isn’t paying attention. Blue eyes shine for a moment before they pin his gray ones, his pulse quickening. He frowns. The reaction is both familiar and unfamiliar. Something a character of a light novel would feel, something he doesn’t want to feel again.

He waits and hears his heart thump louder and louder--

“...this book.”  
  
Mayuzumi blinks, the words not clicking in his head immediately. “Huh?”

“I like this book,” Kuroko repeats and pats the book, his eyes returning to normal, blank and emotionless.

Disappointment fills Mayuzumi and he doesn’t like it more.

 

 

 

**ii.**

It’s a rush hour. The crowd lining inside MajiBa deters no one, especially a shadow who is on a mission. Mayuzumi prefers another place, quieter than this one but Kuroko insists in taking his daily intake of vanilla milkshakes.

Staring outside through the glass to watch people pass by, he hears the familiar, “I like...”

His head turns without pause and finds blue eyes looking straight at him. Kuroko sits across with a tray and a cup of vanilla milkshake on the table. He curse inside his head at the feeling of his heart racing.

"...this milkshake."

The urge to pinch Kuroko's cheek until they turn red is strong but a glare is enough.

"Are you messing with me?" Mayuzumi doesn't mask his irritation.

Kuroko's gaze never wavers. "No."

Mayuzumi clicks his tongue and looks away.

He should have expected that.

 

 

 

**iii.**

When have they started going to parks? Mayuzumi doesn't remember.

Kuroko quietly plays with Nigou who circles around his master. Tail wags in playfulness before barking in full enthusiasm. That dog has too much energy, he adds to himself.

Few minutes of playing, the puppy waits still until his master picks him up.

"Mayuzumi-san, I like..."

Kuroko turns around and faces him. Something he has become familiar of, something he can't stop thinking of.

And there it is again with his heart.

Why does this happen all the time? He can't say a word, can't stop feeling... hopeful.

Mayuzumi waits, and waits, and waits, ready to lash out because,  _fucking_  say it already!

“Nigou.”

Without a word, he walks past Kuroko and leaves. Nigou's whines reaches his ears but he never looks back.

 

 

 

**iv.**

Enough is enough, Mayuzumi finally thinks.

They are walking under the starry sky after a late night movie. Mayuzumi stands in front of Kuroko, stopping him in his tracks.

Taking a deep breath, he says the words.

"I like you."

The hell with it. He just wants to make Kuroko suffer like what he did to him. He just wants to see those eyes grow wide as their response.

But no, he's the one who got surprised.

He sees those lips twitch into a gentle smile instead. Blue eyes shine brightly and he can't stop staring at them.

“I like you too.”

Kuroko steps closer and stops with only a feet away from each other. A small hand reaches out, grasping the end of his coat sleeve.

“I like you so much,” he says, softer this time. Pink dusts his cheeks and the small smile never leaves.

Mayuzumi's face grows hot and red, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. 

_“I really like you.”_


End file.
